Sonny With a Chance of Drama
by icarlyfan812
Summary: When Sonny is suspected of cheating on Chad and they break up, what will happen? And will Tawni actually help Sonny to get back with Chad Dylan Cooper? Find out here! T for langauge.
1. It's Over

Chad couldn't believe it. His Sonshine was cheating on him. He had entered her dressing room to ask her where she wanted to go for dinner, but she wasn't there. Her phone buzzed and he looked at the name on the screen: Spencer. He looked at the message

To: Sonny

From: Spencer

I luv u 2 sonshine!

Oh my God! Another man called her Sonshine!

"Oh hey Chaddy!" Sonny said as she bounced into her dressing room she shared with Tawni.

"Why are you cheating on me?" Chad yelled "My god, I hate you! We are over!" And he ran off.

"Chad, wait you don't understand. But it was too late, Chad was gone. Sonny sat down on her couch and cried till Tawni came in.

"Sonny! What happened?"

"Chad...me...over...breakup" Sonny managed to blurt out before resuming her sobbing...

A/N so cliffhanger there! Read and Review!


	2. Tawni's Payback Plan

"That son of a bitch," Tawni thought to herself "how could he do this to our poor little Sonny! Sonny loved him with all her large, loving heart! And he breaks her heart in two? What a bastard!"

"Sonny? What exactally happened?" Tawni said as gently as she could.

"I guess he saw the text that my brother sent me. Saying that he loved me too." Sonny said, her eyes now swollen.

"You mean he didn't know about Spencer?' Tawni asked.

"I guess I was so swept up by Chad and his interest in me, and our dating, that the topic of family never was mentioned, but now it's too late." Sonny frowned.

"No it isn't! You are going to win Chad Dylan Cooper back!"

"How?"

"Don't worry your brunette head, Tawni knows what she's doing." Tawni gave a evil grin.

"No, Tawni tell me what you are going to do."

"Tawni Marie Hart is going to have a little chat with Chad Dylan Cooper."

Tawni turned and left the room, leaving Sonny to her thoughts.

"Tawni is going to cuss out Chad, no doubt about that. I just hope she doesn't kill him for hurting me...wait does that mean...awww Tawni does consider me a friend of hers or else she wouldn't be doing this for me. She really is nice when she wants to be. I'm glad to say that shes my best friend. Even if she is blond, and not so smart, and crazy, and a bit of a tramp. Oh well, shes still cool."

Sonny lay her head down on her pillow and fell into an uneasy and restless sleep, dreaming about Chad and the conversation that Tawni and Chad were having right this very minute down at the Mackenzie Falls set...

A/N oh la la another cliffy! What will happen? Will there be more drama? Well, DUH! It's called Sonny With a Chance of Drama for a reason! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did. (:


	3. Chad's Biggest Mistake

Sonny woke up from her dream and decided that she was going to go see Chad. I mean, it had been an hour. Tawni had probably talked it over with him and he was ready to take her back. Sonny couldn't wait to see her Chaddy, the love of her life. She left the room with a smile on her lips. But that smile was soon to fade...

Sonny was almost at Chad's dressing room when she ran into Penelope leaving the set.

"Sonny! Don't go in there!" Penelope yelled as soon as she saw Sonny, but it was too late. Sonny entered the dressing room unprepared for what she saw next.

Tawni and Chad were sitting on his couch making out. Sonny couldn't believe her eyes. Tawni came down here to help Sonny get back with Chad, not to start dating Chad! Sonny was insanly furious. How long had they been making out?

"Tawni! You little bitch!" Sonny screamed as she ran over and broke them apart. "You were supposed to help me get back with Chad. Remember you little tramp? I thought you were my friend! But you are nothing but a whore!" Sonny screamed as she burst into tears. She turned quickly and ran out of the room. "So that is what Penelope was trying to protect me from seeing." Sonny seethed "Penelope cares more about me then my roommate does! God I hate Tawni, I hate her!"

_Meanwhile in the dressing room of Chad Dylan Cooper..._

"Chad why did you start making out with me?" Tawni exploded at him "I mean we've been fighting on whether or not we should get back together with her. I mean you kissed me the moment Penelope walked in. Why Chad? Now Sonny HATES me!"

"See, I knew what I was doing. I kissed you cause I thought that Sonny was coming, but it was Penelope instead. Then I heard Penelope tell Sonny to wait so I started making out with you to make Sonny jealous. If she can cheat on me then Chad Dylan Cooper is over her!"

"Chad you moron! That text was from her brother! Back in Wisconsin! Now she hates both of us! She is never going to get back with you and she is never going to talk to me again! Damn it Chad! I can't believe your nerve." And with these words Tawni left the dressing room.

A/N Oooohhhh. Chad was so stupid. Don't worry everybody Tawni and Chad are not going to get together. That would be weird. So keep reviewing. I love you guys! You rock!

~Kate


	4. What Zora Saw

A/N: For all of you people who were sitting at your computers going "What the hell was Tawni doing for an hour?" Here you go!

Zora Lancaster ran into Sonny's dressing room. "Sonny! There you are! Come on we have to talk."

"Zora, no, I am not going with you."

"But Sonny this is important and you have to go. Really, this is serious!"

"Ok Zora. Lets go."

Sonny and Zora went up into the vents where Zora spent most of her time. When they were finally up in the vents, Zora began to speak.

"Sonny, it really wasn't Tawni's fault. I saw what happened."

"Zora? How did you see what happened?"

"I live in a vent! And these vents lead all over Condor Studios. This is what really happened. Tawni left the dressing room and was on her way to the Chad's dressing room when she bumped into Nico. Nico dragged her off to eat lunch with him and Grady. That took them about 30 minutes. After eating lunch, Nico dragged her off to So Random to work on some sketches for the upcoming show. So that took about 25 minutes. Then when Tawni was about to leave to go to the Falls, Nico asked her out for a date this evening and Tawni said yes. So she was on her way to the Falls at last. When she got there and finally was about to tell Chad the truth about Spencer, Chad heard Penelope coming. He thought it was you so he kissed Tawni to make you jealous. Then when she left, Tawni was once again about to explain everything to him when you showed up. Chad heard Penelope tell you not to go in there. So he knew that if he made out with Tawni it was going to make you even more jealous. So don't be mad at Tawni. Or Chad. Chad wants you back Sonny."

"Oh my God! I've got to go apologize to Chad and Tawni"

Sonny and Zora climbed down out of the vents and into Sonny's dressing room. Tawni was there in tears, when she looked up and saw Sonny.

"Sonny! Oh my God you're here! Thank goodness you're okay! Have you seen Chad?"

"No? Why Tawni what happened?"

"Sonny...Chad's gone."

A/N OMG! Chad's run away!


End file.
